


i know what i am

by austen



Category: Life
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austen/pseuds/austen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese deals with post-finale events.  Set after "One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know what i am

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sipman in the Awesome Ladies Ficathon. Prompt was "Life; Dani Reese; because I'm human, I got weakness".

The first week back is the hardest. Stares and smiles that scream false sympathies and every now and then a hand on her shoulder that she flinches away from _(don't touch me don't)_. But she feels naked without a gun strapped to her hip and a badge shining from her belt, and so she grits her teeth and bears it without really baring anything at all.

-

Crews's enthusiasm would piss her off to no end if he wasn't Crews. She stares blankly into a scattered pile of casefiles while he bites into an aprium and she forces herself out of a self-induced reverie just in time for him to explain exactly what the hell an aprium _is_.

"It's a hybrid between a plum and an apricot," he informs her. "But they're best when they're darker - that's when they're at their sweetest. Oh, and juicy, too. You want?"

He slides the basket across the break between their desks.

She gives the orangey-purple fruit a long, long look -

\- and slides it back without a word.

Crews shrugs, casual indifference and rolled-up shirt sleeves, and bites in.

-

It takes her months at the firing range to stop picturing Nevikov's face above the target.

-

He senses something and leads her up, up to the rooftop, and she doesn't protest. Neither does he, when she steps to the edge and holds her hand out, fingers barely twitching even at the dizzying height. He positions himself at her side, his palm ghosting across the small of her back, his fingertips applying the lightest pressure to the curve of her hip. Her resolve threatens to shatter. She closes her eyes. A sharp intake of breath.

When she steps back, off the ledge, Crews is there, warm skin and sweet citrus taste, and she folds into him. Allowing the touch.

_(don't let go don't)_


End file.
